


just around the corner, im in love with you (sinta)

by starrytyong



Series: novum horizon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Pining, Prom, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, taglish, taglish fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytyong/pseuds/starrytyong
Summary: "there's one person na sobrang close sila ni donghyuck, napagkakamalan pa silang magjowa. mark lee, president of the student council. also head of the basketball university team. very sporty, and not the brightest,but he will always love him."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: novum horizon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199795
Kudos: 3





	just around the corner, im in love with you (sinta)

**Author's Note:**

> title from aegis - sinta, but translated in english (divided in two chapters)

**NOVUM HORIZON; SPECIAL UNIVERSITY**

si _lee donghyuck_ ay isa sa mga pinakamatalinong estudyanteng makikilala mo na nag-aaral sa novum horizon. he's part of the " **gifted section** " ika nga ng mga teachers. the class prefers to call it as "pinagkokopyahang section". he's very smart, competes in different competitions involving academics at hindi ka na magugulat kung makuha niya ang gold medal. now you'd be thinking, his friends would probably also be part of the smart ones. you're partially correct.

donghyuck's circle of friends involves _huang renjun, na jaemin, kim doyoung and ten lee._ they're all part of the gifted section. although magkakaiba sila ng age, novum horizon is just.. different. everyone is put into a class by looking at the relationships and friendships with each other. for example, if you're someone na hindi magaling na makipag-socialize, the head will put you in just the right class. **novum horizon** never goes wrong, everything always turned out well.

now let's get back to donghyuck's circle of friends. _huang renjun_ , is the same age as donghyuck. kasama sa top 5 palagi, takbuhan ng mga kaklase kapag may nakakalimutang gamit. kumbaga ginawa nilang school supplies store si renjun. _na jaemin_ , not the brightest but he's also a smart one. he's a little carefree, kaya minsan aakalain mong wala siyang pakialam sa grades mo until you see the top 10. _kim doyoung_ , ang pinakamatanda sa kanilang lima. he's from another section but drops in to donghyuck's class every now and then. and last, but not the least, _ten lee_. secretary ng student council sa novum horizon. di naman siya masyadong strict but he can be when he has to. 

but that's not all. there's one person na sobrang close sila ni donghyuck, napagkakamalan pa silang magjowa. _mark lee, president of the student council._ also head of the basketball university team. very sporty, and not the brightest. kapag bago ka sa novum horizon magugulat ka na sobrang close sila ni donghyuck. the reason everyone thinks they're close is because donghyuck is also the vice president of the student council. strictly work matters lang. but there's something much deeper.

_lee donghyuck, is in love with mark lee_. who wouldn't, really? school heartthrob. ang dami ring nagkakaroon ng crush sa kanya but for some reason he turns everyone that has confessed to him down. what reason? walang nakakaalam, maliban kay mark lee. some say he has a secret lover, or he's just too sport oriented to find a lover. who knows?

"lee donghyuck? nandiyan ka pa ba?" donghyuck snaps back to his senses as he sees renjun's hand waving in front of his face back and forth. donghyuck swats his hand away. "renjun you know you don't have to do that." donghyuck replied. "but yeah, why are you spacing out? are you okay? wala ka namang sakit." ten chimes, putting his hand on donghyuck's forehead to check his temperature. "im fine, just thinking about a lot of stuff." renjun and jaemin look at each other knowingly, ten joining in. "by stuff, do you mean the president of the student council? donghyuck, I've told you a million times, mag-confess ka na. wala namang mawawala." doyoung says as he joins the table, lunch tray in hand. "i know, pero i treasure the friendship we've built so much. ayokong mawala yun just because of my stupid feelings for him."

"stupid feelings for who?" donghyuck jumps at the voice. "oh hey mark!" renjun greets and mark smiles at them. ten motions for donghyuck to move and mark sits beside him. "so donghyuck, sino yang crush mo? is he kind? good looking like me?" mark jokes and jaemin fake pukes at his confidence. donghyuck slaps mark's arm while chuckling. "he's way better looking than you are, keep dreaming mark lee." _even if you're actually the one I'm talking about._ "what are you talking about, ako ang pinakapogi dito sa novum horizon." mark replies, renjun jaemin ten and doyoung shaking their head in disbelief at mark and donghyuck flirting. hindi nakikita ni mark, but donghyuck is absolutely red right now, especially with the fact that mark's hand is on his thigh, caressing it. mark on the other hand however, is oblivious of his actions.

"okay.. so mark. nagawa mo na ba yung calculus homework mo? remember, deadline na today according to professor choi." doyoung asked as he eyed mark's hand on donghyuck's thigh. mark's eyes widened as he followed doyoung's sight but didn't say anything as he slowly removed his hand. "ah yeah, medyo nagpapatulong ako kay donghyuck since im not that great at mathematics." mark nodded and donghyuck inwardly sighed, disappointed as mark removed his hand. he stood up, his friends looking at him. "I'll see you guys later na lang at class, I forgot i had to do.. something." they all nodded confused as donghyuck ran to the door leading to the campus.


End file.
